This invention relates to cutting desired shapes from sheet metal or the like.
A sheet metal cutting machine typically has a cutting tool, e.g., a plasma torch that moves along the length of a beam. The beam itself moves along a pair of parallel rails which are at right angles to the beam, preferably under programmable computer control, to achieve complete two-axis control of the torch position.
In some machines the beam is driven along the rails by synchronizing two motors, attached to the beam, that respectively drive the ends of the beam along the rails at the same rate, and maintain the right-angle relationship between the beam and the rails. Other machines have one large motor mounted on one end of the beam that directly drives both ends of the beam along the rails at the same rate by means of a torque tube.